Actio Personalis Moritur Mum Persona
by GwinsDavineRaven
Summary: Bella moves to Forks... with her stepsiblings. She has to now deal with love and a brother and sister all at once; the Cullens have to deal with the fact that it's the twins who figure it out right away. A Personal Action Dies With The Person
1. Jus sanguinis

I don't own anything except for the names you won't recognize

**Jus sanguinis ****Chapter 1  
**Right of blood

_'The right to take over the world of her own is unwanted, the right to take whatever she wanted isn't needed either.'_Bella wrote for about three hours straight and after minusing the time she spent to look up what she needed, she had five pages done now. She was bored from the plane ride; her brother and sister were next to her and they were asleep. She tapped Eric and Raven on the shoulders; the twins woke up and yawned.

Raven pushed Bella's hand away from her, "Go away mom." she grumbled; they'd gotten up early this morning and the twins got very little sleep in the first place so they needed to sleep on the way to their father's in Forks. Bella frowned and tried to shove her off the seat, but Raven grabbed the back of the seat and Eric woke up and laughed a little. The Twins and Bella weren't really Charlie's, but he actually agreed to let them stay with him over the school year and until August so _their_ father and stepmother could have quality time together. Charlie was nervous about having his ex-wife's step-children come to stay as well, but Bella would be there to help take care of them. Eric and Raven were seventeen and act more like ten year olds than Bella tried to act like a cop's daughter.

Eric was older by five minutes and had asthma but it never stopped him because it was small and rarely acted up; his sister, Raven was black haired and dressed like a goth chick, but never acted like one. Eric and Raven usually dressed the same even though they don't conspire to do so. Eric was sandy haired because he bleached his regularily and Raven always made fun of him for it; they both had light green eyes and they were shorter than Bella by only a half inch. They were identical even if they _did_ deny it with every vein in their body.

_'Eric and Raven are taking in Washington better then me', _Bella wrote. _'I don't want to really be here, but I'll get over this part of my life for my mom's sake. I love you mom.'_ She finished and closed the notebook that her mother gave her before they boarded the plane. Raven giggled when Eric put paper over his face like a mask; Bella frowned when she saw his red pen make it seem like his 'paper face' was bleeding under the eyes.

"Stop it Eric," she snapped and he glared at her, but listened anyway because he and Raven promised their father they would. She sat back and sighed as she looked out the window and grabbed the seat when they began to descend....

* * *

Charlie and the twins talked more then he and Bella had. He took well to their presence instantly, probably because Raven flirted her way into his heart and Bella ignored them as she got front with her father  
and they got the back. Eric kicked her seat on purpose but she forced it not to bother her; Raven got out at the house and closed the door. She beamed at Charlie, "Oh, Charlie it's pretty and the yard is wonderful!" she cried and went to her brother and took his arm. "Isn't it Eric- it's lovely isn't it?" he nodded, "Thank you Charlie for letting us come to stay with ya!" she said and he chuckled.

Charlie nodded, "Of course Raven." He grinned and frowned when he saw Bella's expression, "It's the same from... before- Bella." She nodded, "I didn't change your room at all." He looked at Eric and Raven, "You and your sister have your own rooms of course," he told them and the smiled at him.

Eric grinned, "Thanks Charlie. We shared rooms when we were younger, it was terrible!" It got Bella and Charlie to both laugh and Raven giggled again.

Bella's brother and sister were given the short tour and they thanked him again; Raven and Bella got dinner started at Eric shared his knowledge on baseball- something he began studying so he and Charlie wouldn't have those akward silences that Eric completely hates. Charlie gave him this: he knew his stuff. Raven tapped Bella on the shoulder in the kitchen. "What Rai?" she mummbled. (pronounced Ray)

Raven bit her lip, "Do you think your dad hates that we're here- I mean this was supposed to be the trip for you and your dad- father-daughter time." She whispered.

Bella turned to her, "I love that you're here Raven." She said honestly she turned to the counter, "I need you here Rai- you and Eric both." she promised and hugged her sister and Raven smiled into her older sister's hair.

Eric and Raven were Bella's age, yeah- sure they acted like brats slash children, but it was times like these that made Bella love her sister and brother alot more then when they were acting the way they usually do. Bella was just very nervous for school and how the school was going to react to three new students; the daughter of the police chief and then his daughter's stepsiblings who weren't even related to Charlie in the first place. Good thing they were the same age and in the same grade. Raven was smartest of the three of them, Eric was bravest and Bella had the cool dad.


	2. Pallor mortis

I do not own Aubrey Karew or any others.

**Pallor mortis Chapter 2  
**Paleness of Death

Raven and Eric were up early the next morning and they made a easy breakfast for Charlie and Bella who both thanked them gratefully. Eric and Raven were both dressed in dark blue jeans and Eric supported a black Finger Eleven tee shirt and Raven had on a black skirt with leggings. They could be in a room full of pinks and white and nice clothes and never feel anomalous because of their attire. Eric and Raven waited for Charlie and Bella to be finished and they did the dishes together quickly and then Bella drove them all to school in a tan Civic.

Charlie had gone long before they took off, but Bella and Eric found the high school easily and Raven went with Bella and Eric to the main office and when they got the papers, they returned to the car to park it in a better spot. Raven sat in the middle and looked over the map of the school with her brother and sister and finally she dragged her brother out of the vehicle. Eric sneaked up behind Raven and made her jump. She handed Bella her bag and chased Eric around the yard for a few minutes before Bella yelled at them to hurry up and finally Raven tackled Eric to the ground where it thankfully not wet enough to cause stains.

"I got you Eric," she laughed and he grinned.

"You're getting faster Rai," he admitted. "We should get to class."

Raven laughed, "You! Go to class?" she laughed and helped him to his feet, she saw a group of the greatest looking kids watching them, "We have spies."

"We're new to this place. I like Forks Raven," she nodded.

"I love the rain!" she laughed and jumped onto his back and he carried her back to Bella who waited for them patiently- she slid off his back and took back her bag, "Thank Bea." She said happily and walked with her siblings into the building. Raven and Eric went to class while Bella broke apart from them and went to another building.

Eric and Raven didn't class together for first hour so they had to say good bye and go different ways down the hallway; Raven looked into a classroom as she saw Bella sitting alone. She waved and Bella waved back. Raven left when she saw a girl turn to Bella Swan.

Raven went to another classroom, History for one semester and Latin for the second. This was second semester and Raven was going to get an education in Latin this time around. She handed her slip to the teacher, he eyed her and she smirked at him- already able to guess what he was thinking.

He was a pudgy little man with thinning hair and she wondered what brought this poor little man to Forks. Bella brought Raven and Eric- that was a easy answer to an even easier question. He signed the paper and told her to sit in the empty seat in the back.

When he suddenly took her arm she jumped, "Everything alright sir?" she asked.

"You have good eye sight?" he asked.

Raven giggled, "Yes. Yeah I do," she smiled and went to the back and sat next to a guy with paleish skin and fancy nice jeans and a light coloured long sleeve shirt. He was handsome she admitted, he had also beenone of the people watching her and Eric in the field.

"You were fast," he muttered.

She turned to him, "Pardon- that's kind rude. I am not fast-."

He chuckled, "In the field chasing the boy around. You let him win," he said.

Raven shook her head, "No. Eric is speedier than me, but there's no way he's better. I refuse to accept that," she sighed. "This place is limited than the other place."

"How so?"

"Eric and I like to keep active. Our sister, Isabella isn't so much- I love her to death until she gets pale and all cold and whatnot, but Eric and I will definitely try to get her to do more than study." She grinned and sat up straighter, "Besides. I'm smartest of us three."

He grinned at her and nodded, "Isabella and Eric seem to be your age."

Raven turned in her chair and looked at him, "Yeah! Bea is our step-sister; Eric is older then me by only a few minutes; we're identical twins. By the way," she added finally. "My name is Raven."

"Aubrey Karew," he said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled and turned towards the teacher when he got her attention finally.

Second Part of Chapter 2

Eric entered his new class and he had to admit he was nervous; he saw a real live pixie sitting with another boy and she looked up when she saw him watching her. Eric was sure he blushed, but he ignored that. He handed the teacher his slip.

He was eyed oddly, "I heard we were getting new kids."

Eric nodded, "Eric." He introduced himself and his teacher nodded and took the slip with a grin; his teacher was a tall thin gawky man who had to have been a nerd when he was a kid. Eric was sure of that and he nodded lightly and went to sit down. Eric looked up and saw the pixie watching him carefully.

Another guy, he saw from this morning, watched him carefully; he had brown hair and the girl had spiky black hair. Eric liked her already, "I'm Alice and my brother Emmett." She said, Eric smiled; something they can relate to each other. Siblings. Eric's teacher made him stand up and Eric shared three things, he mountain biked whenever he had the opportunity, picked on his sister (called Raven by her name) and liked the louder kind of music.

Eric saw that Alice was smiling at him as he sat down, "What?" he grinned.

Alice shrugged her small shoulders, her brother Emmett sat on the desk beside her. "Your sister was the one who tackled you in the field twenty minutes ago?" He nodded, "Why did you come here?"

"To give my dad and new mom some space; with us three around the house- they never get alone time and with them being newlyweds… it was only fair they get a few months alone. Raven and I will return to Arizona in August." Right then before he could ask why she looked sick, her pale features stood out- the teacher cleared his throat and his attention was diverted from Alice and Emmett to the teacher.

At lunch, the twins regrouped and sat with Bella but grabbed nearby chairs; Raven was explained some physics to Jessica when Bella asked who some pale students were. Golden or dark eyes, nice clothes, and sitting alone. Eric and Raven looked to see where she gesturing towards; the Cullens-Hales and Aubrey Karew. Raven and Eric stood up after the names were said for Bella- the twins listened in. Eric glanced at Raven and she shrugged.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, it may not be sunny and warm, but we like it that way- perfect weather as far as we're concerned." Raven explained, "Arizona is nothing but dumb air conditioners and the air is stiff. I can't breathe there."

Raven giggled, "Turn a little pale and mom used to freak out- remember when we lived in New York; you got sick with a cold and she thought you were dying." She smiled and Eric grinned as he remembered and nodded, she looked down at Mike and Lauren. "Eric turned white; his hands were always cold. He enjoyed it though."

"Missed school for a month," he grumbled. "Never doing that again," he glanced at Raven who threw her arms around Eric.

"You do that again and I'll beat you senseless myself," she whispered. Eric put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, "Do you think it'll come back?" she asked him forgetting everyone else.

He shrugged, "It might- later." He sounded doubtful and looked away when Bella and Mike looked at him

Raven hugged herself against him and kissed his cheek, "Your brother and sister are very close."

"They always have been- they're not used to being apart either," Bella whispered to Lauren and Jessica.

Raven stepped away from Eric and hit his shoulder, "Come on- the hour is almost through and we need to get outside."

Eric Yorkie frowned, "But it's overcast and it'll begin raining this afternoon, by the time we go home it should be anyway." He added.

Raven smiled, "Of course. Like we said, we don't need the sun to be out. Besides the sun burns the skin and can give you cancer… I'll pass on that. I can deal looking a little pale skinned… come on Eric and other Eric if you want. Mike, Lauren, Jess, Tyler. You're all invited of course."

"To do what?"

Twin Eric reached into his pocket and pulled something out and tossed it into Mike's hand; it was beaded and woven yarn ball with something inside of it. It was small and black with one letter on each side, a green E and pink R. Eric looked up at the twins, "Nice Hacky Sac."

"We made it- we make all over them, different designs, colours, and letters on each of them." Raven took it back from him, "This one helped us to win the state championship title two years ago and last year. We have to skip this year," she said and glanced at Eric who grinned at her.

"We'll get next year Rai; the gang better just be practicing- this September we're going to practice every damn day and then we'll kick those damn Patriots so hard they won't be able to sit for a month." Raven nodded, "Rai, if you give lessons to Pat, we'll be the greatest team in the state and then we go to national and become the nations-."

"Eric, you're going to fast. Let's just get through this year first alright?"

"You talk of nothing but this."

Raven bit her lower lip, "You're right." She said quickly, "Let's go- I'm tired of sitting down and listening to people talk about science and history- Latin wasn't that bad though." She admitted and linked her arm with Eric's and began to turn to go outside but Eric pulled her back, "What?" She knew what he was thinking.

"You hate Latin."

"I do not! Mom made sure it sunk into our pale skin, come on- I'm bored; I need to do something that makes me move. Can I at least go out on my own and practice. It's been two days," she said and the Erics laughed. Bella actually grinned as well; Raven turned and stood with her back against Eric's- in her pocket was her own and she pulled it out and balanced it on the back of her hand and tossed it into the air and balanced it on her foot for a little while as it rolled back and forth. She brought it up quickly and caught it easily, "Can we go now?" she asked. Edward and Alice got up and dumped their trays, she grunted and watched as they walked very professionally back to their seats. Raven never noticed how pale they looked until just then; all six of them looked fabulous… she caught Aubrey's eye by mistake and turned to put her arm on Eric's shoulder. "Come on Eric," she grabbed his hand and he stepped back and smiled.

"Alright, alright sis, just calm down." He chuckled and she grinned and turned back, he had to steady himself when she leaned against his back again. Raven put the ball into the pocket of the skirt and folded her arms as she waited patiently; she looked up when movement caught her eye and saw Aubrey and his cousins get up. She looked away when four of them looked over because they felt eyes on them. She could tell they were different.

She tapped Eric on the shoulder, she whispered too quietly for Bella and the others to hear. "Some classmates are-."

"Vampires," he smiled and turned to her. "Yeah, I know- I knew the moment I saw Alice and Emmett- they're really nice." He grinned. Raven nodded and said that Aubrey knew his stuff, "Only vampires will have skin that pale-white." He whispered- Raven folded her arms and smiled at them when all six turned to look at them with surprised expressions and Raven saw slight fear in their eyes. "There's no need to be afraid," Eric whispered. "We keep excellent secrets. How do you think we're able to run so damn fast?" Raven giggled and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and kissed his neck and looked directly at them and grinned as she turned back to Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex vivo Chapter 3**  
Out of the living

Bella drove home while Raven slept as she lay in the back seat and Eric glanced at Bella, she was silent and seemed sad about something but he was afraid to ask. "Something wrong Bella?" he whispered, she kept her eyes on the road. She didn't say anything, he patted her shoulder and got out; he hurried around the front and helped her out of the car. She thanked him and he let her go ahead as he woke Raven who was already awake.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really- I think something happened today; she was fine when I saw her- she handed in my sheet for me so I could wait by the car." Raven nodded and said she saw her as well. "Something between her coming out to us and handing the papers back to the woman behind the desk. I'll check tomorrow," he promised and Raven nodded.

Raven got out and hurried to catch up to Bella; Eric was going to go for a walk so Raven could talk with Bella alone. She leaned against the counter as her sister brought out cookware, "What do you want Raven?"

Raven shrugged and bit her lip, "To talk. Don't be angry with Eric, but he mentioned you looked sad on the ride home…" she gripped the edge of the counter. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, go away Raven- I'm busy."

"Bells, I'm trying to be a- a sister now and I care about you- Renee and I get along… you get along well with my dad; Phil respects you like his daughter and you're my big sister now."

Bella didn't answer. Her knees felt weak and she hated being in this position. She considered telling Raven about Edward and how mean he was in Biology to her and how he wanted to change classes; how he practically tried to flirt his way into getting classes changed. Bella glanced at her sister- she changed her mind. Then for the next few days, Bella's mood changed and she became excited not to see Edward in class after she figured it out that he left the town. Eric and Raven left the problem alone because they didn't want to make her angry or scare her away from them; they wanted to get close to their big sister and become a family for another few months before they leave and go off to college after high school. Isabella and her father spent dinner together as her siblings stayed downstairs and they said they fell asleep when she asked the next morning. Then on Monday a week later, Edward was back and Bella began to fall for him… Isabella Swan fell hard.

Bella sat down and made sure she was away from him until they had to get up and to the lab assigned to them. Edward made small talk, but he accidentally touched her- he stiffened and became different again and Bella kept her eyes elsewhere for the rest of the hour.

Eric waited outside and stepped forward when Edward came out with his family and like Alice said, he waited until they approached. "Where were you?"

"Why do you care?" Aubrey snapped.

"I care because my sister is scared."

"You're a vampire Eric; you should be killed for living with two humans-."

"Guess again… well kind of. Raven and I don't feed on humans, in fact we barely feed at all." He muttered and Raven skipped over.

"Bea seems alright- you should have told me," she said and he raised his brow at her. "I have a right to know."

"As my little sister your rights mean nothing to me," he teased.

She grinned and leaned against him. "Your back," she said and looked at Edward. Today Eric wore jeans and a gray shirt; Raven was in a dress shirt that went to her wrists and below the waist, she wore dark gray leggings. Edward nodded, "What caused the sudden return?"

"I missed my family," he answered.

"Yeah, I bet you did." Eric nudged her hard in the shoulder, "That hurt Eric."

"Be nice," he told her and she nodded.

"I apologize I just like people who are mean to my sister and brother."

"You look after big brother here."

"I try unless if he beats me to it," she admitted and Eric nodded. "Have fun or not- wherever you were Edward."

"Not really," he answered. "I left because I thought I'd be unstable around your sister," he whispered and Raven looked up at Eric. "I'll explain, but not now."

"Good idea," Eric said when Raven began to speak. He moved her behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked from around his side. "Sooner rather than later; Charlie means a lot to us eve if he doesn't exactly have nothing to do with our lives. Phil and Renee are our parents even if we barely either of them; Bea deserves us to look out for her."

Jasper frowned, "You barely know your own father."

Raven put her hand over Eric's mouth, "Our mother was a newspaper editor; she was killed by a very angry ex-coworker. We were raised by a single parent in Boston, MA."

Alice nodded, "Who killed you."

"I did," Raven said and Eric moved her beside him. "Eric was dying a brain tumour," she said. She looked up at him, "I can't live in this world without my brother with me. Mine wasn't an accident; to save my brother I had to take my own life- vampires can't control themselves when it comes to blood. It only took a few minutes to get one to come to me- I made a deal and I got what I wanted to save Eric." Eric didn't want to look at her anymore.

"You had no right to give up everything for me."

"You would have done the same thing for me Eric; please don't deny it. We're twins, you can't lie to me and think I don't know it."

"Damn lie detector for a sister." He grinned at her, "I like orange."

"Now I _know_ you're just being an ass." She turned back to Edward, "Does she threaten you."

"I'm not answering that."

"She does, otherwise his answer would have been no." Eric said and Raven agreed. Edward growled at them, "No need to be threatened Edward." Eric waved him into patience, "She's coming. We'll talk later," he said and Raved grabbed his hand and dragged him off to meet Bella.

"Bella! Eric's asthma acted up in class."

"I thought he didn't get symptoms anymore," she said as they went to the car together and Eric and Raven raced. He let her win, he said, and Bella actually laughed. This time Raven drove home with Bella in the front seat and she sat back. "I saw you both talking with the Cullens…"

"Just about some projects," Eric said from the back seat. "Worried we were spreading rumours or something?" he teased and Raven grunted as she pulled to a stop, "Come on- Bea I have trouble with math, can you help me?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can." She said and Raven said she'll make dinner.

The days following the day the Cullens and Eric-Raven spoke, Bella and several of her male friends ask her out to the dance and then the beach but Eric and Raven said they couldn't make it because they wanted to go to Port Angeles. That late afternoon when Bella returned to home, Eric and Raven were getting dinner ready and Charlie was watching the baseball game; Bella went to tell him about her day and chatted as Raven and Eric set two places. Charlie asked why and Raven said that she and her brother wanted to have dinner together; they left taking the car Charlie got for all three of them and met Edward out of Forks. He led the way to their house and Carlisle was waiting for them with the others.

They shook hands with Carlisle and introduced themselves, "Eric and my younger sister Raven Kullyn." Carlisle stared, "Spelled differently." Eric said quickly and Carlisle smiled, "Edward said you wished to speak with us about something."

Carlisle nodded and motioned for them to him inside, "Carlisle Cullen and than you for coming on short notice."

"If Bella finds out we lied to her Mr. Cullen- she might just either kill us or never speak to us again." She told him as she walked faster to keep up, "We love our sister Dr. Cullen; we'd never hurt her or Chief Charlie."

"I understand that and Alice knows you will not hurt at all, but just in case… please come with me." Eric took Raven's hand and held it tightly as they followed Carlisle into the lovely house they lived in and Eric smiled when he saw the tapestry of graduation caps.

Raven looked at Eric, "Out of the living and into the dead world; Eric I'm nervous." She whispered.

Edward stepped into the room, "No need to be." He nodded at Aubrey as Raven grabbed Eric's arm and wrapped her fingers around his arm.

"Carlisle we're set," Aubrey said and he nodded.

"Thank you Aubrey."


	4. Tuebor

**Tuebor Chapter 4  
**I will protect

Eric stopped and grabbed Raven's arm, "What are you going to do- interrogate us. We've been through that before and we fought back. We don't deceive each other- she's my sister and my twin Dr. Cullen." He explained and Carlisle turned to them, "Please tell me what is going on."

Carlisle sighed, "When was the last time you ate?"

Raven sighed, "That's what this is all about. My goodness- Eric I told you we should have waited. We don't eat; first off, by definition we probably don't even qualify for vampire insurance." Esme giggled, "Dr. Cullen- Mrs. Cullen nice to meet you." She said quickly as Esme appeared, "Dr. Cullen- I was killed when I was already dead… er, wait that doesn't make sense… hold on." She said and looked at Eric for help on how to word it.

He sighed, "She was bitten after she was dead but she was able to still come back."

"I bled out too quickly… I left that part out before," she turned to Edward. "The vampire came after I was already dead, but apparently I had just enough life or something in me to return abnormal." Raven explained; she looked around as the rest of the Cullens came into the living room. "I turned my brother to save his life… wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Carlisle sighed, "I think I would have, yes." Carlisle admitted and Esme nodded.

Eric nodded, "Did you bring us here to question us, yell at Rai, or kill us."

"Or make us try to eat something?" Raven added.

Carlisle shook his head, "I guess not. I'm sorry I wasted your time, but, er, the tumour you had… how bad was it?"

Eric looked down at his sister and she looked away from him, she had tears in her eyes. "I should have died the day she saved my life; I couldn't breathe on my own, I had feeding tubes down my throat. The bed was uncomfortable and along with me missing a month of school- Raven did too." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Raven gave her life to save mine Dr. Cullen. Our mother died because she believed that we could be protectors instead of murderers."

Esme put her hand over her mouth and Carlisle glanced at her, "Your mother died because you were vampires." Esme whispered

Raven ran her hand over her eyes, "Yes." She whispered A friend at her work figured it out because his father had been a hunter and he knew some things of his own; he argued with her one night and stabbed her saying she was protecting murderers. Eric and I aren't killers Dr. Cullen- mom died protecting our secret and we can't let her death be vained because we lost control!" She looked up at Eric and grabbed his arm, "Eric-." He shook his head and she fell silent.

Eric put his arm around her back, "Dr. Cullen we found our father on our own… with slight help from our mother's parents and best friends. He got us to Arizona and we met or step-mother and Bea… it didn't take long for us to get used to it, but we work very hard to hide our feelings Dr. Cullen. We active vampires because we have infinite energy now- we pretend to be slow and weak when we see fit. We fight each other physically to get rid of anger so we don't take it on humans and today we did just that; we take time off from being human and do what we can to protect humans."

Carlisle nodded finally, "I understand Eric, Raven- thank you for coming down to speak with me." Raven stood up, Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Carlisle watched them wearily, "I understand if you're nervous here Raven."

"I hope so- I saved his life Dr. Cullen-."

Carlisle took her hand, "I understand that, I promise I do." He smiled and she only nodded, "I know that you're not a killer Raven… I turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett because they were already dying or alone; Edward was both and Rosalie begged me to turn Emmett because she felt she'd kill him if she did it herself. Esme became a vampire and I fell in love with her; Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett are married couples."

Eric glanced at Edward, "Your turn pretty soon I guess." Edward grunted and looked away from him, "Can't live forever and be alone. It's be very boring and lonely."

"What about you."

Raven looked at Eric, "He thinks he can be with a human and be happy." She whispered, "He can kill her with he doesn't watch himself."

"Raven we're physically weak- we couldn't hurt someone if we tried."

"I doubt that," Carlisle countered.

Eric smiled, "I wish we could be stronger than we are. It won't take a lot to kill us… Raven let go of my hand."

"Why? I want to go home, I miss Bea- and I think we're needed now." She said and he shook his head, "Why?"

Eric sighed, "Because Carlisle wants to see us hunt." He whispered.

Raven got up and tried to get away but Aubrey chased her and she tried to get away from him as well but he grabbed her around the waist. Eric objected but Aubrey didn't listen to him and dragged her into the living room again and dropped her; she landed on her back and Eric went to help her but she kicked Aubrey's legs out from under him and tripped him onto his back and she got up but Aubrey tackled her again to the ground. He held her wrists tightly.

"Get off me-."

"You're going to hurt her!" Eric yelled but Alice shook her head, "How do you know that- Aubrey!" he growled.

Alice took his arm, "I promise he won't." she whispered.

"Eric," Raven cried.

Arubey gripped her tighter, "Come on Raven. Be a vampire for once in your life," he said. "Fight me- fight back."

"I can't," she yelled.

"I'm really sorry Aubrey," Eric said and kicked him hard in the face and he flipped off Raven; she jumped up and went behind her brother. "It looked like it hurt," he mumbled when Edward asked why he did that.

"I wasn't going to hurt her- I was going to prove a point." He glanced at Edward, "It was his idea so be angry with him."

"Hey!" Edward yelled and Eric turned to Edward, "Alright fine. It was my idea but he's right- it was to prove that you're not weak."

"I'd be weak then get hurt," Raven snapped. "Come Eric- we need to get home. Charlie doesn't need to tell dad we got kidnapped or something." She mumbled and Eric frowned.

"Kidnapped? We're not in New York anymore Rai- besides I got away." He sighed, "Slow down Raven. Bye Dr. Cullen."

"Eric," he hurried after him. "I'm sorry Aubrey and Edward conspired against you, but in a few days a couple of them are going north to hunt; consider going with them. Maybe you do need to feed- it can boast your strength more possibly."

"It's a possibility," Eric agreed. "But it's not for certain and it's what Raven wants: certainty that that will happen. She's older by vampire age, but I'm physically older," he muttered. "Our hearing and sight are the same as a humans; we knew they'd hear us our first day- it's why we whispered and we guessed by your reactions on what to say next." He sighed, "Raven feel guilty enough for my death and our mother's- I let her be my superior while she's compatible enough to be such leader." He looked at Aubrey, "She hates being tackled. Should have seen her in gym… football was the worst. She was fast as a human so the boys thought it'd be alright to tackle. She kicked a guy in the ribs. Cracked three," he chuckled. "Mom and I were actually very proud because she naturally gentle." He assured them and Aubrey chuckled.

* * *

Edward saved Bella from the van and that night Edward went to her house unsure what he was going to find, but he was honestly surprised and shocked to find that Eric and Raven actually dreamed even though they were vampires. Bella tossed and turned in her sleep as Edward watched and lay beside her- his arm resting under her head like a pillow. He hoped she wouldn't wake but if she did… he wondered how it's work out next for them. She said his name twice that night while she dreamed of him; Edward heard movement downstairs and since he felt compelled to be the watcher over Bella he went downstairs.

He frowned, "What the hell are you doing here?" Aubrey turned.

"Nice place, too bad I like the bigger scenes." He chuckled, "What the fuck you doin' here Ed?" He asked.

Edward didn't answer his question, "Just go- wait." He turned to Aubrey again, "You came here to see Raven?" He paused when Aubrey gave him a look, he laughed silently. "I thought you hated her."

"Why would I hate her- she's nice. Cute too," he added. "I guess your Swan is pretty good too," he said and Edward smiled- almost embarrassed. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes; they heard movement downstairs and Aubrey grumbled, "I never thought of the basement." He whispered and they moved as the door opened.

"Eric you can't go and leave me alone," Raven was saying.

He turned to her, "She called me crying Rai- what would you do?"

Raven folded her arms, she wore shorts and a crème tank top, "Have a friend check up on the idiot. She probably stubbed her toe or got a paper cut!" she snapped frantically.

Eric was dressed in nicer clothes than Edward and Aubrey had ever seen him in, "I can't just stay here and hope that she's alright Raven." He paused, "We had plans before the cancer and I promised we'd continue them afterwards."

"We're vampires now-," she reminded him. "We can't do anything like the humans can. I made my promises but I know I can't keep them. Our senior year… next year will be in Ari and sooner or later Shepard will have to realize I can't do a lot of the things we used to do because it might give me away." She whispered, "You can't dump this on me Eric- I can't protect Charlie and Bea alone."

"You have help," he said and pulled on his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair a few times. "You're forgetting that there's other of our kind watching our steps and keeping track of us."

"I'm going with you-."

"You promised Renee you'd protect her kid," he snapped. "Keep at least that promise," he growled and she crossed her arms. "Protect and guard- guard and protect… whichever scenario you like best but she's waiting for me."

"She's a ditz and you deserve better- what about Anthony and you're other friends. Didn't she go with him while we were away for a few days?"

"She thought I left her, that's different." He snapped, "You left Shepard," he said and she glared at him.

"Because I hate him and I have other reasons to leave him as well… he never thought of no one besides himself-," she put her hand to her face and lowered it slowly. "I'm not discussing this with you- we talk sure, but not about this kind of detail of our lives… Eric," she whined. "I can't protect them alone." She repeated, "Please stay and let her handle this on her own. Please Eric!" She begged and grabbed her brother's arm and held it tightly.

He put his hand on the knob of the door, "I'll be back in four days." He whispered and reached out and pulled her to him and kissed her forehead, he put their heads together. "We're twins remember?" he whispered and smiled, "I'll know if something's happened to you and you'll if something bad has happened to me. It's only Arizona and bring Bea along if you think it's best," he told her. "I love you little sister. I'll tell Kyle you say hello," he added.

"Don't you dare." She glared.

"He still loves you," he said.

"I don't," she snapped and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and hugged her tightly. "I know you never did- mom raised us too well I think."

She pushed him away, "You love this human and you go to her." She said, he sighed. "I understand why you're going Eric, I swear I do, but I don't know why you care so much- get a chance to see our friends- friends we were so close too we called them family." She tried to smile but it seemed to hurt too much, "Anthony, Kyle, Shepard, my girlfriends… tell them I said hello for me." She looked down at the floor, "If Kyle asks: I've forgotten." Eric stared at her.

"Forgotten what?"

"Our promises or protect and love forever," she said. "He's human and I can't endanger him Eric- eventually we might get enemies; Kyle deserves a good significant other. Tell him please if he asks… I've forgotten." She repeated and stepped back as if to let him go.

Eric watched her for a moment, "Sometimes Raven… I just don't know…" he smiled and she looked away from him. "I know you never loved him and Shepard was kind of crude… don't worry Rai." She shrugged.

"I've prepared myself for this," she told him and smiled. "Go and take care of the whimp- I'll protect Charlie the Chief and the girl." He turned to leave and opened the door, but she ran to him. "I love you too Eric, please don't do something stupid." He smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"Just tell Charlie that Phil called me and said there was an emergency- if it gets out of hand… I'll take the fall." He whispered and she nodded as he pushed her back two steps and disappeared out the door. She leaned against the door frame for about five minutes before she sighed and closed the door and walked back to the kitchen and down into the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex malo bonum Chapter 5  
**Good out of evil

Raven and her sister went to school alone and the oldest drove in silence. Bella glanced at her and shifted oddly. Raven winced- she'd moved away from her. Raven turned down the music and faced her sister. Bella didn't answer her question if something happened last night when Edward Cullen dropped her off.

"Bella you have to tell me," she said. "Eventually I'll find out," she promised.

Bella rolled up her window, "He told me- he told me what you and Eric and his family were. I know why he left on our first day and he acts so weird around me… we talked about Aubrey and why he joined their family. Aubrey was wanted to murder I guess in Africa and he came here to stay out of their mud prisons." Raven giggled and repeated the last two words, "He explained to me that you were all vampires and that your mom died protecting your secret-."

"Bella- I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Raven began but Bella held up her hand.

"I understand that you didn't tell me Raven- where did Eric really go?"

"To Arizona- I guess his girlfriend called last night and he took off." She paused, "What else did your new friend tell you about our kind?"

Bella shrugged, "He said I could tell you everything we discussed so… um, he said that you and Eric didn't hunt because something went wrong."

Raven sighed, "He told you how we became vampires." She whispered and Bella nodded.

"Was it wrong?" she asked. Raven forced the tears to stay off her face, "That's not what happened is it?"

Raven shook her head, "No- I turned Eric because he was dying- I swear it turned him only because of that. Bella it's complicated of how I became a vampire- but I did lie to Dr. Cullen and his family. I hate lying, especially to them- Eric doesn't know hundred percent and someday I'll tell him." Bella stared at her, "Are you angry with me?"

"Is this why you can eat people or animals like the Cullens do? Are you a real vampire?"

Raven forced her lips to smile, "Yes- I'm a real vampire but my abilities are limited because I was turned so late." She whispered as the Cullens arrived and pulled into the parking lot close by, "Bella please let me tell them that I lied; I owe them that. Please Bells, let me tell them-I won't today, but I will soon. I promise," Bella nodded and jumped when Edward tapped on the window. She motioned for one more minute and he nodded slightly, "I appreciate your understand sis."

"Who turned you?"

"Kyle," she muttered.

Bella frowned, she remember seeing a boy named Kyle hang around Raven and her group of friends. "Kyle seemed so normal."

"So does Eric and me," Raven pointed out. "He turned me, I saved Eric." She said and got out of the car, she looked at Edward. "You are in so much trouble!"

He frowned, "Why? What did I do?" He asked her and Raven only went into the building, he looked at Bella. "You told her about last night didn't you?"

"She's my sister," she muttered but he took her hand anyway and held it tightly. "She asked me what happened and I had to tell her something- it sort a spilled out." Raven waited just inside the building, "Raven, don't be angry." She began but Raven shrugged,

"I got over it," she muttered. "Bella-."

"Eric will be back by Saturday," Alice interrupted and Raven only nodded. Aubrey went forward and took her arm gently.

"I'll walk with you to class," he said and she nodded.

"Why?" she asked him and he chuckled and glanced back at Edward who grinned at him and Bella stared after them.

She turned to Edward, "Edward? does he-?"

"Yes, our Aubrey is after your sister. I wonder how Eric will take this news when he returns." He chuckled and they all parted to get classes. Bella grinned after her sister and said good bye to Edward and went into her classroom where her friends were waiting to hear about the previous night with Edward Cullen.

_To speed up to the parts I want to get to we skip to get to when we're in the Field behind the Cullen house; Raven hasn't told them yet about_ that _night.  
Eric hasn't returned yet and no word has come from him._

Thank you for reading.

~GDR


	6. Voluntas necandi

**Voluntas necandi Chapter 6  
**Will to kill

Bella's sister decided to go with to watch instead of play- she wanted to play but figured they'd be too advanced for her to actually do anything. Esme greeted Bella warmly and shook hands with Raven politely; she sat down in the grass and played with the blades. Raven didn't say much lately, since her brother decided to stay in Arizona; he called almost every night still and Bella spoke with him most of the time because Raven was too angry with him to want to speak with her twin. Bella actually dragged Raven with her and Edward to his home and to the game; Aubrey tried every day to cheer her up and it usually worked.

Carlisle and Esme glanced back at Raven as she played with the grass and they began to form teams. Raven watched as Esme and Bella chatted together and her own sister seemed to be enjoying herself. Alice pitched and Emmett swung- Raven cringed… it felt like the skeleton was hammed with a iron fist when he fist. The sound echoed off the trees and Raven saw Aubrey laughing her and she stuck her tongue out at him, but it made him laugh louder.

Alice giggled as Edward came from the trees and Esme called it as an out! So Edward threw the ball back to Alice and she caught it easily. Aubrey who played catcher got Raven's attention. "Come on Rai- come hit the ball."

"I can't hit like Emmett can- besides I thought the bases aren't that far apart."

"We are vampires dear," Esme said with a smile and Raven nodded.

Raven nodded, "True Mrs. Cullen." She admitted and stood up but didn't go over to them; instead she told Bella she needed to take a walk and went around the field going behind the batter. She turned when Aubrey and Alice began yelling her name and she felt someone behind her.

"Eric!" she turned and saw it wasn't her brother, "Sorry- I thought you were someone else…" she stepped back when all three came forward. The really cute blond guy smiled, "Who are you?"

"James, Laurent and Victoria," James introduced them to her and they went to Carlisle and Raven finally saw how they'd changed from Edward in the field to being by Bella.

Raven turned back to James, "Why are you here?"

"To visit," he answered with a sly smile at her. She had to run to keep up with them, but Aubrey grabbed her before she could get to Bella.

Aubrey told her not to draw attention to her sister and Raven obeyed, he held her tightly against his front and he also took her hand. Carlisle explained to the nomads that they were just finishing their game, "I understand- Victoria and Laurent and I will try to catch you at another time."

Carlisle smiled, "That'd be wonderful." He agreed and James smiled and glanced over at Aubrey and Raven, she glared at him and glanced over at Bella where Edward was hiding her behind him. "We can go home and talk there instead of out here in this field," he suggested and James nodded. Raven reached behind her and took Aubrey's hand when the wind shifted. Edward moved more in front of Bella but James caught the scent from the human female.

James smiled and looked over at her- Raven stepped forward. "I have to protect my sister," she told Aubrey before he could keep her silent and James turned to her next.

"Your human sister?" he repeated.

"I'll turn her myself if she asks nicely," Raven lied. She trailed after James and followed him over to Bella but Edward and the Cullens got between them and Bella as Raven kept going and grabbed her hand and Bella gripped her sister's tightly.

"Powerful vampire," Victoria smiled at Bella and Raven. "Wonderfully amazing," she sighed happily and looked at James then to Carlisle. "You've been saving the human-."

"I assure you, Miss. Victoria- that is not the case. Bella is here as our guest as is her sister Raven," Carlisle explained quickly. "James-." Laurent and Victoria growled when Edward and Aubrey moved in front of their designated girl.

James laughed, "We'll take the girls and be on our way."

Raven grabbed Aubrey's hand and kissed it gently then moved her sister behind her, "Edward." She whispered quietly in his ear, "Distract them. Alice will tell you where I'm going," Alice suddenly nodded. Edward stared at her, "Distract them. Meet us when you can- I have to protect my sister."

"I'm coming with you- you won't be able too alone Raven."

"We'll be fine- I give you my word I won't turn her. I don't know if I can," she added and pulled Bella with her through the trees again they ran. They took Edward's car because Bella felt comfortable in it more; Raven drove like Edward did. Fast and not really caring for anything else; Bella sat crouched as Raven turned on the radio to drown out both their fear. "I have to keep you safe Bella," she said as soon as the music was turned down low enough when Bella turned it down. "I promised your mom and I promised my father and brother as well. I'm sorry I can't fight them off like Edward will be able too."

"Don't worry- Charlie!" she yelled but Raven didn't turn around, "What about my father?"

"Charlie will be fine. James and his friends know you're with me and we're not going back to the house." She added, "No matter what- I can't let your mom down by letting you get killed."

"Why me, James-."

"James is a terrible vampire, my guess is that anyway- he's not like Eric or Edward or Dr. Cullen Bella. He'll kill me first and then you…."

They drove all night and Bella was surprised when Raven woke her up to find them outside their house in Arizona. Eric wasn't there which caused Raven to worry. Bella was ordered to stay in the car as Raven went into the house and made sure it was safe. She went back and got her sister and dragged her inside quickly; Raven had her go downstairs into the basement where there were no windows and went back upstairs to get some things Bella wanted. Raven went back downstairs as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I have your brother," it was James's voice. She heard Eric in the back ground, "Bring your sister with you to the ballet studio."

"I don't know where it is?" Raven whispered, "Is my brother-."

"He'll be fine for now."

Bella had heard where Eric was and also knew that she had to go alone; she snuck out and ran down the sidewalk to the studio where she found it unlocked. She went inside and went upstairs to where she heard her mother calling her name; Bella sprinted inside and looked around. Her reflection stared back at her.

"MOM!" she yelled, "Mom, where are you?" She called but she heard Renee cry out her name a couple more times. Bella went forward and ran to a closet where she saw her mother staring back at her on a television screen; Bella frowned and went forward more and touched the glass but she only got a shock from the static on the TV's glass. "Mom?" she whispered. Bella stepped back and someone grabbed her from around the waist and she saw James's face before she was thrown out of the closet and across the room. She felt her head hit something.

"Where's my mother?" she yelled at James.

He laughed as he came forward, "Safe."

Bella caught on a tad late. Renee was safe with Phil in Florida. A cheap hoax done by a pathetic vampire human hunter. James nodded over to a video camera that was on a triangle stand and facing them- James reached Bella before she could speak ad grabbed by the back of the neck and she felt her body coil under his grip as he tossed her into the mirror. It shattered around her and she fell to the floor. James turned when something made a noise behind him; he jumped out of the way.

"You missed- come to save big sister."

"Least I can do," Raven muttered. "Step away from my sister James," she growled and raised the pistol to his chest.

"Going to shoot me Raven- I won't die from a metal bullet."

"These aren't metal, they're wood- just like getting a stake through the heart. Just like my mother taught me years ago- I'm an excellent shot James." She told him and he stepped closer to Bella who looked up at what was going on, "Stay still Bella." She called to her and Bella grunted, "James- I'm very handy with a pistol."

"How do you know it'll kill me?"

"If I aim at your skull- I can rupture a vessel. We may be vampires but we still need blood to survive- except for me and Eric of course; vampires can still bleed out." James snarled at her and went closer to Bella, "Take another step close and I pull the trigger James. I had a friend names James in New York- he raped and murdered my best friend. I've never really liked that name since," she said. "I'd love nothing but to kill you James- of course I could also leave that part for the Cullens. I'm sure they're on their way- I admit I didn't think this through enough to keep my sister safe and I'm sorry Bella." Bella didn't answer her, instead James chuckled.

"I bet you have no clue who you're dealing with-."

"I don't care," she answered. "I don't give a damn who you are-."

"Your little physic is here because of me-."

"You turned Alice?" Raven whispered and stepped forward- the pistol still raised, her arm wasn't weak from holding it yet which surprised her. "You're a pathetic vampire, picking on people weaker then you for laughs. Last time I saw my friend James…." Raven smiled. "You don't want to know what we did to him for doing what he'd done to our good friend." She whispered, "I think they gutted him and tore out his spleen. The guy who cut his spleen out was studying to be a male nurse- nice guy actually; he did a great job."

James stepped away from Bella now, "Who turned you?"

"Does it matter James?" she sighed, "My sire has no care for me." She told James calmly, "I'll give you a choice James: leave now and try to outrun the Cullen boys or stay and get shot through the eyes."

James laughed and Raven fired when he least expected it; Bella heard herself scream. As Raven ran over; James grabbed Bella's hand and bit it as she passed out suddenly. Raven shot him twice more and kicked him away from Bella and put the pistol in her belt; she pulled her sister away from James who lay still; his eyes open and staring at them.

Raven knelt beside Bella as Edward and the Cullens came in, "Edward he bit her!" Raven yelled, "You have to get the venom out. Please!" she cried and Edward knelt beside them. "Edward you have to save my sister."

Carlisle stared at her as she handed Bella to her; James's hand twitched and Raven warned Emmett and Jasper about him as she got up, "Where are you going?" Edward asked her.

She shook her head, "I can't be in here anymore. Her blood- it's too much for me." She cried and got up and stepped back- she saw James get up before Emmett and Jasper could get to him and he dove at Bella and Edward but Raven pulled out the pistol again and shot him in the right eye and then the left corner of his mouth. Carlisle went over to her and took her wrist and lowered it but she dropped the pistol all together and turned to run away but Aubrey grabbed her around the waist, "I have to find my brother." She cried, "I need him to keep me from hurting Bea."

"I'm here Raven." Aubrey whispered and picked her up and carried her further away from the bleeding human who was also her sister. Raven watched as Edward bent over Bella's hand and sucked the venom out of her veins and Bella seemed to have passed out once more. Raven didn't go with them to the hospital- she couldn't handle the pain Bella seemed to have been in.

When Phil and Renee came to the hospital- Raven waited with her father as she said nothing to him about what happened or why she was and Bella were in the city in the first place but she waited for Edward to explain. Phil scolded her for a long time with a long lecture and then asked about Eric; when she couldn't give him an answer where her brother was- she got in trouble for that as well.

It was decided by Phil and Phil alone that Raven was returning with them to Florida and Bella would return to Charlie in Forks.

_Maybe i'll do a sequel... someday._


End file.
